The Decision: True Love or Family?-
by Jvbeaver
Summary: Lucy is moving to Magnolia and meets a pink-haired pyromaniac who she happens to fall in love with. Her father who owns Heartfilia Industries wants her to move again, but will she stay with Natsu or go the western continent Alakitasia. Most of the Ships are included
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

 **Summary** : Lucy is moving to Magnolia and meets a pink-haired pyromaniac who she happens to fall in love with. Her father who owns Heartfilia Industries wants her to move again, but will she stay with Natsu or go the western continent Alakitasia.

Lucy was really pissed off at her dad right now. She had finally gotten settled in her home in Crocus and now he was making her move again. Apparently they were going to Magnolia where she was to finish her junior and senior year of high school. She packed her bags very unhappy. She had actually made a few friends and was very comfortable around them even though she was a shy girl. She had tears in her eyes as she told them she was moving, but to her surprise they waved it off like it was nothing. She started to wonder if her "friends "actually cared for her and just used her for her money. After all her father was the 4th richest man in the world and she was going to inherit the company that he built from the ground up. While she finished packing her bags she hoped that she would actually get to stay in Magnolia for the rest of her high school career.

 **Time Skip: 7 hours.**

Lucy was beat by the time she got off the plane. She and her father had spent 4 hours driving to the airport and the next 3 flying to Magnolia. She hadn't had a wink of sleep because her father wouldn't stop talking about his business and how she would manage when he is finally gone. Lucy didn't really pay attention because she honestly didn't care. Now they were heading to their newly acquired house (which was really a mansion instead of a house) and waiting for them was Lucy's personal body guards, Loke and Capricorn. "Looking beautiful as always Lucy," Loke purred. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Loke I thought I already told you this, there is no chance we are ever getting together." "But why Lucy" Loke whined "We are perfect for each other." "For 1 I have known you for most of my life, so you are like a brother to me. Second I don't date me or my dad's employees" Lucy said. "Can I help you with your bags Lucy-sama?" Capricorn asked. "No thank you Capricorn. I can't have you two do everything for me" Lucy said. She chatted with Loke and Capricorn for a little longer until she started to feel tired, so she went up to her room and decided she would unpack tomorrow. So far so good Lucy thought. Hopefully I will make some friends that don't want me for my money she told herself. She kept thinking of scenarios like this until she eventually fell asleep. Little did she know that her entire life would start changing forever when she started school Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: They Meet**

 **(A/N): sorry the first chapter was not how I liked it, but now I have everything to my liking. Let me know if y'all want anything to change and feel free to ask me anything. Please enjoy the story.**

Lucy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She made a mental note to buy some curtains as she unpacked her clothes. Once everything was unpacked and put up she went down stairs and noticed Virgo their maid cooking eggs and bacon. Her mouth watered at the sight of them and soon they were finished. Lucy greedily grabbed 6 slices of bacon and a half of plate of eggs. Once Lucy finished her breakfast she went upstairs to get dressed. She decided she would go into town and look around Magnolia. Once she got dressed she realized there was one problem and that was Loke and Capricorn. They would follow her around town and not let her do anything herself. Plus they would scare off all the cute boys that she would want to talk to. So Lucy carefully snuck downstairs and went out the back door. She hopped the fence and ran into town as fast as she could. Once she was sure that Loke or Capricorn hadn't spotted and followed her she wandered around town looking at all the nice little shops. All of them intrigued her, but the one building that really caught her attention was a large restaurant/bar called Fairy Tail. She was about go in, but was stopped by a lean built man with blue hair. "Hey why are you stopping me" Lucy asked. The man completely ignored her and said "How much for one night". Lucy was both offended and shocked. "I'm not a whore you idiot!" she yelled. "Do you even know who I am?" mystery man said. "No and I don't really care" Lucy said angrily. "What if I told you I am the Salamander?" he asked. Lucy looked up in shock. This man couldn't be the Salamander. Salamander was the strongest high school fighter in Fiore. He hasn't lost a single round in boxing since his freshman year! She heard he might go to school in Magnolia, but didn't believe it. Why would someone with that much skill stay in Magnolia when he could go to Saber High or Lamia Scale? Then Lucy finally stuttered saying "y-you a-aren't the real S-Salamander." He raised an eyebrow glaring at her. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the alley way next to Fairy Tail. Lucy tried to scream, his hand covered her mouth. Once they got to the back of the alley he grabbed her cheeks and whispered "Your right I'm not the real Salamander. But that still doesn't mean I'm not strong." He tightened then grip on her face and started to lean in. Lucy was scared and didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could've, and kicked him right in the balls. He let go of her and grabbed his crotch while rolling on the ground. Lucy tried to run away, but he jumped up and grabbed her. "You little bitch. I'm going to have to punish you for that" he whispered seductively. Lucy was panicking now. She was scared for two reasons. One she didn't want this creep to have her first kiss. She wanted her first kiss to be special. Two she was scared this man was going to do more than just kiss her. She was nowhere near ready for sex and definitely didn't want this man to steal her virginity. He forced her to the ground and pushed her against the wall. He sat on her so she couldn't get away or hurt him. He was leaning in then suddenly the weight on her was gone. She opened her eyes and saw a pink-haired boy. Pink hair she wondered. He leaned down and offered his hand to hers. Before she realized she took it and he pulled her up. The first thing she saw was his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Hi I'm Natsu"

"I'm Lucy"


End file.
